Stuck on you and you and you
by obsessed1
Summary: Sheppard has some trouble
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Not mine

"Rodney! Pick up your stuff and haul ass," shouted Sheppard, as the place around them started to fall down on them.

"Im coming!" shouted Rodney, throwing him a look over his shoulder as he attempted to stuff as much as possible into his rucksack.

Sheppard walked over to him, grabbed him by the back of his vest and pulled him to his feet, "Are you quite ready?" he looked down at Rodney's hands. "What are they?"

"I don't know Major, if I did I wouldn't be grabbing them now," Rodney retorted sarcastically.

"Just dial the damn gate," said Sheppard.

They had discovered what they thought to be an ancient outpost, but a couple of hours into their investigations, earthquakes had begun to shake the structure. Not severely at first, but after the seventeenth bit of rubble pinged Sheppard on the head, he decided it was time to make a quick exit. However, Rodney and the word quick didn't exactly go together and Rodney had insisted on picking up as much junk as possible.

The gate opened and Sheppard tapped in his IDC code and began to speak, "Doctor Weir we have some minor problems here. Permission to come through."

Weirs gave them the go ahead and Sheppard instructed Teyla and Ford to go through. They did as instructed but when it came time for him to tell Rodney he just gave him a pleading look, "I just need to go back into that last room, get that round thing on the table. It looked interesting."

"_Important_ interesting?" asked Sheppard loosing his balance as the floor moved beneath him.

"Why do you keep asking me that? What am I psychic? I can only say it looks interesting, but if I say its important and you let me go back…well then…its important."

Sheppard shook his head, "The gate Rodney", he said and pushed him towards it. Rodney tried to twist away from him but he pushed him through the puddle backwards.

Just as Sheppard was about to step through a chunk of rock hit him of his temple. He sank to the ground, his legs crumpling under him and he cursed. He looked up again and saw another rock coming towards him, he dove out of the way and then quickly scrambled to his feet and went through the gate.

--------------------------------------------

When Sheppard stepped out the other side, he could feel the blood running down the side of his face. Weir walked over to him and gave him a smile, "What happened out there?"

"Earthquakes," said Sheppard readjusting his P90 into a more comfortable position.

Rodney walked over to them, "I would really like to go back there," he said eyeing Sheppard up and down, "What happened to you?"

"Big piece of rock," said Sheppard swiping some of the blood off his cheek, "Don't anyone say I never bled for you Rodney."

"Oh please, you're blaming me," he said putting his hands on his hips.

"All im saying is that if you hadn't stood around arguing with me, I might not have been stood there when that particular bit of rock hit me," he shrugged, "That's _all_ im saying."

Weir put her hands up, "Come on guys, give it a break," she muttered under her breath, "Nobodies going back to that planet until we know its stable and safe. We'll send a MALP through in a couple of hours and see what condition the outpost is in," she paused, "Until then I suggest you get Beckett to check out your head."

"First things first," said Rodney bringing a finger up, "Major, I put some artefacts in your bag, can you bring them to my lab first."

Sheppard nodded.

They began to walk away but as they did something fell from McKay's bag, it made a pretty loud clunk noise, but Rodney and Shepard were to busy arguing for him to have heard the object fall.

It rolled towards Weir and she stooped to pick it up. It was an ornate looking bracelet, she looked at it inquisitively and was about to run after Rodney when Peter Grodin requested she come up to talk to him.

-------------------------------

Sheppard walked into McKay's lab and dropped the bag he had been carrying onto the table in the centre of the room.

"Thanks," said Rodney putting his bag up on the table with difficulty.

"So what did you pick up then?" he said starting to unzip one of the bags.

Rodney angrily swatted his hand away and annoyed said, "Shouldn't you go see Beckett?"

"I'll go in a minute," said Sheppard. He had managed to rub most of the blood off his face and the cut was small and had clotted. Besides he was due for a full physical today so was in no hurry to hasten its arrival.

Sheppard watched whilst Rodney took out all of the objects and laid them on the table. They were all shapes and sizes and of differing colours. Sheppard wanted to poke and prod all of them, but Rodney kept knocking his hand away from them.

"What's this?" he asked picking up a plain silver band which looked like a bracelet, it had two hooks either side which could open up.

"Put that down," said Rodney grasping for it.

"Oh you want this?" said Sheppard holding it up to him.

Rodney nodded, "Yes."

"Say please," said Sheppard putting it behind his back.

Rodney went to grab for it but Sheppard turned around and held it in the air, just out of reach, "Say please," he said again laughing.

Rodney shook his head, "You're such a child, you know that?"

Sheppard nodded, "I know," he said and looked at the bracelet closer. He clasped it around his wrist and admired it, "A bit girly," he said turning his face up at it.

"Yeah, now take it off so I can actually look at it," said Rodney holding out his hand.

Sheppard raised his eyebrows, "please"

"Please," said Rodney.

Rodney watched as the Major struggled to get the thing off, and on closer inspection it would seem that there were no buttons to push, or any hook to unlatch. The previous opening had seemingly fused together so the bracelet was undeniably stuck.

"Take it off."

"It wont come off," said Shepard trying to prise it off, "Its stuck."

"Stuck?"

Sheppard nodded, "Great, this is the most girly looking thing in the world and its stuck on my wrist. Im the CO, I cant have jewellery on," he paused, "Well that's it, i'll have to resign my position and go into hiding."

"Its ok," said Rodney, "Im sure there some way to get it off," he stood still, thinking.

"Anytime today Rodney."

"Hey you put it on," said Rodney crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe I could…" Sheppard felt around his back and pulled out his dagger, he pushed it towards the bracelet and tried to prise it underneath – it wouldn't fit –"No stupid idea."

"Although you could cut your arm off," said Rodney.

Sheppard gave him a dark look, "Ill cut some kind of appendage off you if you don't help me."

"I repeat. You put it on."

"Ok, yes so its my fault," he stopped, "I have got to go to my physical with Beckett," he said eyes downcast, "By the time I get back I want you to have thought of something."

Rodney looked onto the table and saw he had two more similar bracelets, "Okay," he nodded.

----------------------------------

Sheppard ran down the corridor, wishing that he had worn his jacket today and not settled with the T-shirt and vest. As he was pushing past personnel and making tracks to the infirmary, he could see Weir up ahead of him. She looked flustered and angry and was making her way towards him, though he was pretty sure it wasn't directed at him.

"Hey Doctor Weir, scuse me," he shouted as he ran passed her, but all of sudden he felt something grab his wrist and tug him back. He hit the ground ass first and closed his eyes, "Ow."

When he looked he saws Weir sat beside him..

"What the hell happened?" he asked looking at her.

She stuttered, "I…uh..i don't know." It was then that they both realised that their wrists were pinned together. Weir was wearing a bracelet similar to his.

----------------------------------------------

"Why are you back? I thought you were going to see Beckett," said Rodney when he heard Sheppard walk back into the room. He turned around from what he was doing and shook his head, "Uh…"

Sheppard was holding his hand up and Weir was holding hers up, seemingly against her will, "We're stuck together."

"What?" But Rodney couldn't mask the small smile.

"Oh don't you…dare," said Sheppard.

"What…is that the other bracelet?" asked Rodney taking a step forward and inspecting the predicament they were in.

"You dropped it when you came through the gate, I was going to return it when I got distracted, I tried it on.."she paused, "Look Rodney, I need you to get this thing off. I have a very important meeting in half an hour." She went to cross her arms but realising she was attached to Sheppard she puffed out her cheeks in despair.

"So how's it stuck?" asked Rodney pursing his lips and examining the bracelets.

"Stuck," said Sheppard shrugging.

"We can prise them apart for a moment, but its like a magnet, they get drawn back together and.." she shrugged, "I cannot believe this."

Sheppard rubbed at his eyes and inwardly cursed the fact that he hadn't been to the bathroom earlier. He peeked through one of his fingers and thought better of telling Weir when he saw that she looked pissed off.

Rodney was looking at the bracelet and umming and ahhing, "Curious," he said, and then stood up straight and put his hands on his hips, "Well this is going to take some figuring out. Do they hurt?"

"No," said Weir glancing up at Sheppard. _Well not the worst person to be stuck to_, she thought.

Rodney ran a hand through his hair, "Okay i'm going to have to take a look at the other bracelets-"

"Can we stop calling them bracelets?" said Sheppard throwing one hand up in the air, the other being stopped by Weir, "Cant we call them devices, or arm bands or-"

"Okay," said Rodney, "Because the name of them is sooo important at this moment in time." He pursed his lips, "Go away for a bit, let me think, run up some simulations."

"Rodney are you sure there's nothing that can be done now?" pleaded Weir.

Rodney shook his head, "I cant see any way of getting those things off, they're sealed shut. Hard metal, cant saw through it," he looked at the devices he had on his desk.

"These are ancient devices?" offered Sheppard.

"Ancient yes. Wow how did you figure that one out. Could it be that we found them on an atlantian outpost?"

"Your not helping with the sarcasm," said Weir before Sheppard could say something smart.

"If its ancient, its tricky. They're way of thinking was complicated to say the least." Rodney sat at his laptop and lifted the screen, "Trust me. I cant help you until I know all the facts."

---------------------------------------------

Sheppard sat next to Weir in the debriefing room, so close that they looked ridiculous at the head of the table, everyone one else in the room were well spaced out. Their hands were held down between their chairs, dangling loosely, the bracelets chinking the side of the chairs every now and then.

"So," started Weir as she ignored Sheppard's glare from beside her, "What was it that you found on MX465 Andrews?"

"Uh, Why are you and Major Sheppard-" he paused and licked his lips not wanting to continue asking that particular question.

Weir scanned the room and could see that everybody had leant forward slightly in their seats to get a closer look.

"Oh this" she said smiling, "This is-"

"Bondage gear," said Sheppard quietly and Weir shot him a look. He looked hurt and mimicked putting a zip across his lips.

"This is a little experiment that we are running. At the moment its need to know, so can we continue with things of relevance," she composed herself, "okay mx465?"

"We're not sure. There are some strange ruins by the gate. They don't look ancient."

"And you're qualified to make that assertation?" asked Weir.

"Well uh no but…"

"I am," said one of the men who were sat to her left, he had his hand up and was smiling like an idiot. "It looked something like cuneiform," he said sniffing and pushing up his glasses, "Although it could have sumaic influences, its just tool fascinating to quantify here. I would really like-" He continued to talk about the ruins and their importance, but Elizabeth could not concentrate on what he was saying. She had become aware of Sheppard's movements beside her. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw him fiddling with his vest pockets, opening each one and inspecting the contents. She shook her head and fought to focus on the ruins and the cuneiform.

Sheppard opened the last pocket and found what he was looking for. A power bar. He managed to prise it out of the pocket. He went to move his hand but remembered it was incapacitated and attempted to open the chocolate bar with one hand. Being right handed and only having his left hand available made the task all the more tricky and he dropped the bar on more than one occasion. Fixed on his task though he ripped the top open with his teeth and then managed to prise the wrapper down very slowly. One of the sides got stuck so he had to get his teeth involved again, the wrapper split and his chocolate was free. He took a bite and looked up.

He was trying to open a chocolate bar and Weir felt herself cringe. The amount of noise he was making was unbearable, the crinkling of the wrapper combined with his occasional groans when the wrapper would not budge was making her stress levels rise. Sheppard had yet to notice that the whole room had become fixated on his quest to release the chocolate from its foil prison. When he finally managed to free it and take a bite, he looked up and with a mouthful of chocolate said, "You want some?"

Weir shook her head and cleared her throat, "Uh back to the ruins," she said and Sheppard smiled at her and had another bite of his chocolate. "David's, please continue."

"Well I suggest we go back and expl-"

"Oh god," spat Sheppard suddenly and Weir whipped her head around, "There's nuts or some kind of fruit, is that fruit?" he said thrusting the bar in her face and leaning forward, "It says chocolate," he said shaking his head and pointing at the wrapper. "Why would it lie to me?"

She gave him a look and he quickly closed his mouth and swallowed the fruit/nut/chocolate combination and placed the half eaten bar on the table.

Weir shook her head, "Lets continue this tomorrow," she said trying to arrange the papers in front of her, "I think that would be a good idea."

Shuffling of paper and scraping of chairs ensued as everybody left the room. Only Sheppard and Weir remained seated and she turned to him, "What the hell was that all about? Do you not think that was unprofessional?" she asked, "Not least rude?"

"Don't you think it was rude you saying, 'lets have a seat in the debriefing room' and not telling me you were going to have a meeting," he went to stand, "I told you I was hungry-"

"Look I know that this is problematic, but we have jobs to do. I especially need to do my job."

"Yeah well, I was supposed to instruct my men on the effectiveness of stealth." He held his right hand up, which meant Weir had to raise hers too, "Im not exactly stealthy at the moment."

"Ok, ok. We'll just have to go to my office, sit and do our paperwork until McKay finds a solution."

Sheppard groaned, "Paperwork?"

"I am aware that you only produce a mission report after I have asked the magic hundredth time but its about the only thing we can do together."

Sheppard nodded, "Fine, but we're stopping at the commissary for some food."

Well that's what I have so far, should I continue. Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in Weirs office and tried to do their respective paperwork, however Sheppard was finding it difficult as he was right handed and every time he went to write something, Weir would jerk her arm over to start typing. Frustrated, he dropped his pen onto the paper and sighed.

"Something wrong?" asked Weir offering him a small smile.

He raised an eyebrow and was about to reply when, suddenly the gateroom alarm sounded. Sheppard instinctively jumped to his feet and started to run towards the control room dragging Weir along with him.

"Grodin, what's the situation?" asked Weir as they entered the control room.

"No IDC code," he said indicating to the computer.

"Keep that shield up," she said

"And I want men stationed around the gate," said Sheppard depressing his radio and barking out orders.

The shield was punctuated by the sound of flesh hitting the other side and Weir winced. "Anything?"

Grodin looked intently at the computer and then whipped his around, "Yes its LT Reeds IDC," he said his hand hovering over the button to put down the shield.

"We can't open it," she said pausing for a moment and thinking.

"Open it!" shouted Sheppard dragging her over to look down at the gate.

"We could be opening ourselves up to attack, they're obviously –"

"In need of help," said Sheppard staring at her. "Come on," he pushed.

She swallowed and after a moment said, "Okay, lower the shield."

She felt herself being dragged forward as Sheppard pulled his 9mil from his holster and started to descend the stairs.

"Major?"

"Stay behind me," he said looking back at her and holding his left hand out straight.

The shield was lowered and Lt Reed and his team came through the gate. Just as it was about to close a wraith came through after them and started firing its stunner sporadically. Sheppard fired off a few shots with his 9mil and the wraith was hit but didn't go down.

Officers beside him fired their P90s and the wraith finally submitted and fell to the ground, dead.

The gate closed down and LT Reed and his team began to walk towards them. "What happened out there?" asked Weir giving Sheppard a look. He was re-holstering his weapon, having some troubles as the holster was on the side that he couldn't move his hand.

"We managed to dial the gate but a few wraith dived through first,"

"So those weren't my men?" asked Sheppard with a note of relief.

"No Sir, We're all present and correct," he paused and winced.

"You injured?" asked Sheppard taking a step forward.

"Just got hit by a stray bullet on our way through," he said indicating to his bleeding arm.

"Get yourself to the infirmary," said Weir and she watched as the men separated.

Sheppard looked round to her and when he saw the look on her face he raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Are you serious?" she asked watching his blank expression. "This is ridiculous," she stated, "We can't do our jobs whilst we're attached like this."

"I thought we already had this conversation," he said, "Look I'm sorry about that, I guess its just natural instinct."

Weir nodded, "I understand," she said, "Just don't do that to me again. Lets go see if Rodney has figured this out yet. Its late, I'm tired." she said emphasising the fact by stifling a yawn.

------------------------------

"Sorry I still haven't figured it out," said Rodney taking a bit of a power bar and shrugging.

"What have you tried?" asked Sheppard leaning against the table and picking up one of the bracelets.

"I've tried sawing the thing, cutting it with a laser, mostly I've been trying to decipher this inscription right here," he said pointing to a string of words.

"And?" pushed Sheppard,

"And I'm still trying," he licked at the chocolate on his lips and said, "You're just going to have to stay like that for the night."

"Oh no." said Weir shaking her head.

Rodney couldn't help but smile.

----------------------------------------------

"So you're place or mine?" said Sheppard as they leant on the balcony.

Weir gave him a look of warning and slowly shook her head. "A conversation I thought we would never have."

"I'm hurt," said Sheppard feigning a hurt expression.

Weir was definitely not going to sleep in her room, the thought of her private space being invaded was too much to bear. So that only left one place.

"The infirmary?" she offered.

Sheppard shook his head, "I'm there every other week," he said.

"So tonight shouldn't matter."

"That place gives me the creeps, plus I hear Lt Grey has food poisoning, much as the idea of hearing somebody lose their lunch every few minutes is appealing, I still would rather _not_ have to," he cleared his throat, "Yours?"

"Uh no," she said.

"We have to sleep somewhere," he said rubbing at his eyes, "Or we could just stay up all night," he offered.

Weir stifled a yawn, "I've been up since five,"

"Yeah, me too," he said also trying not to yawn.

"Yours?"

"Okay so that's settled." He yawned, "So, you tired now?"

"Yes I am," she said and they started to go inside.

She stopped him before the door opened, "This is going to look strange. The head of Atlantis sleeping with the Commanding Officer."

Sheppard smiled, "Ah people already think we are sleeping together."

"Really?"

"What you haven't heard the rumours?" he said stifling a laugh, "But look you can have the bed and I'll take a chair if that makes it better."

They walked to his quarters in silence, and even though now most of the base was informed about their predicament, they waited until the hallway was clear before stepping inside his room.

"Welcome to my room," said Sheppard.

Weir couldn't help but scan the room as she went in. Sheppard had a Johnny Cash poster on the wall, various weapons, which struck her as strange, clothes neatly folded in the corner of the room, what looked like a surfboard, a guitar and a skateboard. "Why do you have a skateboard?"

"Oh that," he said embarrassed, "I-"

"You seem to have brought a lot of personal items from home," she said pointing to the poster. "The report I sent out said two at the most."

"Okay you caught me. I kind of snuck it in."

"How?"

"In a crate marked miscellaneous," he said smiling, "I think there were these stargate Atlantis patches in it."

"I guess I'll let it pass," she said sitting on his bed and testing the mattress for firmness, "So, how are we going to do this?"

Sheppard walked round the bed and pulled up a chair, "I'll sleep here," he said sitting down leaving his arm stretched over to the bed.

Elizabeth lay down, her left arm over the edge of the bed, she could smell Sheppard on the pillow, his aftershave and a musky maleness that she realised she had begun to miss.

"Goodnight," he said stretching his legs out and resting his head back onto the wall.

"Night," said Weir and she watched him for a while. He fell asleep fairly quickly and soon she was watching his chest rise and fall very slowly. She wondered about his ability to fall asleep anywhere and figured it was because of his military training. It wasn't long before she felt herself drifting away.

---------------------------

Weir opened her eyes and instantly was reminded of her current situation, she went to move her hand but that's when she realised that she was not alone and that her hand was pressed up against something warm.

She looked up and saw that she was 'snuggled' up to Major Sheppard. He was still sleeping and looked peaceful, Weir went to move her hand off his chest but it triggered him to move. Sheppard rolled over slightly and wrapped his hand around her waist tightly, he then moved his head closer to her neck and nuzzled his nose against her, murmuring quietly. He smiled lazily and then opened his eyes, only to come face to face with Weir.

Weir smiled weakly and then said, "Uh morning."

Realising where his hand was he quickly moved it back and embarrassed said, "Morning Doctor."

Weir adjusted her position so that she wasn't so close to him, "Is that your?"

"Oh my side arm," said Sheppard readjusting his holster, "Sorry," he offered and they both went to sit up.

Weir ran a hand through her bed hair and was pissed off to see that Sheppard's hair was exactly how he left it before he went to sleep, "Why were you sleeping in the bed…with me?"

"Oh that," he said rubbing at his tired eyes, "That was, you see, you rolled over in the night and my arm got trapped under you," he laughed, "You sleep like a rock, I couldn't wake you, so I just lay beside you to wait for you to move again…I guess I must have fallen asleep." He un-cricked his neck, "You snore you know?" he said giving her a sly look.

"Oh," Weir heard her radio crackle and put the receiver back into her ear, "Yes?"

"Elizabeth!" Rodney's voice crackled over the radio, "I think I have an idea," he yawned loudly into her ear, "Can you come up to my lab as soon as you can?"

"Yes, Rodney we'll be right there."

"And bring Major Sheppard," he said not being able to resist the urge.

"Very funny Rodney," said Sheppard who had been listening in.

--------------------------------------------------

"So the plan is to hit you two with an EM pulse and disrupt the link between the two bracl-devices," he said correcting himself.

"And that should work?" asked Weir looking down at the devices, hers and Sheppard's fingers were touching.

"It's just a theory. You said you can pull the bracelets apart for a second but they are pulled back together by a 'magnetic' force."

"Okay," said Sheppard.

"So put your hands on the table."

"Shouldn't everything be turned off?" queried Weir.

"Well normally yes, but as I am so talented I have managed to direct the EM pulse so it only effects a select perimeter."

"Modest isn't he?" said Weir.

"Very," said Sheppard giving her a flash of that famous smile.

Sheppard and Weir gave each other a look and then placed their hands on the table top. Rodney picked up something which looked like a gun and aimed it at their wrist, "You ready?"

"Just do it," said Sheppard sighing.

Rodney activated the EM and it hummed and buzzed. After a minute there was a high pitched noise and the bracelets loosened their hold.

As Weir bought her hand up her bracelet unclasped and fell to the floor with a clang. Sheppard moved his arm and waited for the inevitable clang, but the bracelet remained firmly on.

"I don't understand." Said Rodney, "Why has yours come off?" he said indicating to Weir.

She shrugged, "I don't know," she said, "But Rodney, you have made my day. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go and have a shower." Before she left she gave Sheppard a nod, "I'm sure Rodney will figure something out."

Sheppard pulled at the device on his wrist and sighed.

"Why don't you go get something to eat?" said Rodney picking up the fallen bracelet.

Sheppard nodded, "Yeah, but I'll be back straight after. I want this thing off."

"At least you're not stuck anymore."

----------------------------------

Sheppard practically ran to the commissary and grabbed his plastic tray as he near knocked over two people at the door. Breakfast was nearly at its end and he grabbed at a bowl of oatmeal and raisins, a side of scrambled eggs and some coffee. Sitting down at the table he went to pick up his spoon and couldn't find it. Sighing, he got up and walked over to the cutlery, he swiped up another spoon and went to sit down. That's when he noticed his original spoon was stuck to the bracelet device.

Letting out a small laugh he prised it off the metal and set it down on the table and took a bite of his oatmeal. The spoon he had put down began to rattle and then slide towards the bracelet again. It stuck fast and he cursed. Something definitely strange was going on. He went to depress his radio when his dog tags started to hover towards the bracelet. He managed to tuck them under his t-shirt and shook his head.

He went for another mouthful of oatmeal but the end of the spoon got stuck to his wrist again.

In frustration he grabbed at it and threw it across the room. It narrowly missed a woman's head as she walked in and he muttered a sorry.

He stood up leaving his tray behind and started to make his way out, as he passed the cutlery tray the spoons, knives and forks all began to gyrate with a new energy and Sheppard quickened his pace to a run.

--------------------

"Mckay!"

Rodney pressed his radio, "Major?"

"Mckay, get your ass down to the corridor leading to the commissary right now."

"What's going on?"

"Just do it!" the exasperated voice on the other end ordered.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

When Rodney got to the corridor he could see the Major leaning against the wall and talking to Bates. He had a distressed look on his face, but then no change there then; his face always looked like that when he was talking to Bates.

He stood back to listen to the conversation and wait for it to finish.

"Sir, so do you want to conduct that talk now on the puddlejumpers?" Bates was saying

"Oh I can't right now Sergeant, I'm needed else where. Im kinda stuck," Sheppard was saying and he noticed Mckay stood at the end of the corridor and urged him to come over.

"Okay well when should I reschedule?"

"Tomorrow," said Sheppard looking panicked.

Bates nodded and walked off.

"Mckay," he said as he walked towards him, "Took you long enough."

"What was so urgent, I thought there was some situation of peril and here I find you casually talking to Bates."

Sheppard pursed his lips and then indicated with his head to his wrist.

"What?"

Sheppard went to pull his hand but his wrist was stuck fast to the wall.

"Oh," Rodney began to laugh.

"Oh," said Sheppard smiling, "This is hilarious, now get me unstuck."

Rodney grabbed at his wrist and tried to prise it away, "You can't move at all?"

"Oh I can move," said Sheppard.

He walked back and then forward, his wrist all the while stuck to the wall.

"I must have disrupted the energy which was keeping the bracelets together and caused it to go magnetic," he smiled, "Ill have to go and get the EM pulse and try the same again. It may reverse the polarity."

"You can't leave me here again," shouted Sheppard as he walked off. "Mckay, Rodney!" he shouted.

A female personnel walked past and he leant against the wall, "Hey," he said trying to look as though he was supposed to be there.

-----------------------------

Rodney got back half an hour later and he was still smiling. Sheppard was still stood in the same position, but now he had a sandwich in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" asked Rodney.

"The sandwich fairy bought it," he said through a mouthful of food, "Now get this off me."

"Don't mean get the wall off me?" said Rodney aiming the EM pulse at Sheppard's wrist.

Sheppard shoved the last bit of the sandwich into his mouth and through a mouthful of bread said, "Just do it."

The pulse disrupted the energy and Sheppard felt the bracelet give. He pulled and his hand swung back, "Yes!" he shouted, but his celebration was cut short when his hand was drawn towards Rodney and he heard the familiar click, "No!" he shouted when he realised Rodney was wearing one of the bracelets and he was now stuck to him, "What in the hell?" he said in despair, "Why are you wearing one of those?"

"I tried it on to see if I could get it off again. Granted, stupid idea."

"Hit it with the EM."

"It wont work, it obviously just transfers the energy."

"Id rather be magnetic" said Sheppard out loud, "Put me in a room of plastic," he said pleading.

"Lets face it. We're stuck," said Rodney shaking his head.

"Maybe if we run hard enough away from each other it will come off."

"Major, you tried that with Elizabeth remember?"

"Yeah but she wasn't very strong, come on, one, two, three," and they both ran, but were sprung back together again and landed on the floor in an unceremonious heap.

------------------------------------

"I cannot believe this," said Sheppard as he and Rodney stalked towards Weirs office.

"_You_ cant believe?" asked Rodney stopping suddenly and then being pulled forwards by Sheppard, "You think this was part of my daily schedule?" he said.

Sheppard was sulking, "I just cant understand why Weirs just fell off," he muttered.

"Well it must have been some kind of power shortage, perhaps these things have life spans" pondered Rodney.

"Well im not sticking around to find out" he said reaching Weirs door and walking straight in.

"John" she said immediately standing up, "Whats-" She stopped short when she realised that Rodney and Sheppard were stuck together. "This is some kind of joke, right?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Sheppard shook his head and gave Rodney a look. "We need to go back to that planet," he said through gritted teeth.

Weir raised an eyebrow, "Im afraid that's not possible at the moment. Last reports from the MALP show that the structure is still unstable."

"Still unstable?" said Sheppard his voice hitching up.

"So how exactly did this happen?" she asked gesturing at their wrists.

Rodney looked down and realised that his finger was touching Sheppard's. He curled his hand up into a fist, "Sheppard got stuck to a wall." He said smiling, "The EM pulse apparently reversed the polarisation." He said leaning against the wall.

"That's not the only thing that got stuck to me," said Sheppard shaking his head.

"Well, cant you do the same again?" asked Weir.

"Not if we want to be stuck to walls," said Rodney smugly.

"I vote for a wall," said Sheppard dejected.

"Im sorry but it looks like you two are staying that way until you can go back through."

"Fine," said Sheppard,

"Fine," said Rodney mimicking him.

Rodney and Sheppard turned to leave but as Rodney crossed the threshold, Sheppard suddenly turned and closed the door, his arm sticking out into the corridor.

"What are you doing?" shouted Rodney as he tried to push open the door.

"Elizabeth, I cant spend all this time with him. He'll drive me crazy." Pleaded Sheppard using his foot to keep the door jammed by his arm.

"You're not going through till its safe," Weir said simply.

"We'll tough it out," he said trying to keep Rodney outside.

"I can hear you, you know." Said Rodney through the crack in the door, "And I'm offended –"

"- What if they findthe structure stillisn't safe," he said cutting off Rodney mid sentence, "…by tonight?"

Weir reached out and pulled Sheppard aside, pushing the door open so Rodney was finally free to come back in, "I'm sure you'll figure something out," she said pushing him out of the door, "I'll send a MALP through in four hours, if its clear, then you can go through."

---------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going?" asked Sheppard as he went to go left and Rodney went to go right.

"To get food." Stated Rodney.

"Oh no," said Sheppard shaking his head.

"What?" asked Rodney, and he rolled his eyes, "People wont stare."

Sheppard laughed, "They will stare. It looks like we are holding hands." He said matter of factly, "And the Commanding Officer can not be seen to be holding hands with…..you." he stated starting to walk away.

Rodney was surprisingly strong and hauled him back to his standing position, "If you don't let me eat, I will be twice as annoying."

Sheppard closed his eyes for a moment and then bought a hand up to rub his head.

"You okay?" asked Rodney.

"Im getting a headache," said Sheppard tersely.

"Maybe if you ate you would feel better," tried Rodney.

"Oh fine, lead the way" said Sheppard finally.

-------------------------------------------

"I told you people would stare," shouted Sheppard as he dragged Rodney out of the food hall, "And you did not have to do that."

"I don't know what you could be talking about?" said Rodney innocently.

"Yes you do," said Sheppard dragging him down the corridor.

_Sheppard and Rodney sat down in the food hall with their respective meals. Rodney reached down picked up his fork and piled on a heap of mashed potato. He bought it up to his mouth but as it neared its destination it was pulled away from him. He looked up to see Sheppard smiling._

"_Stop it," said Rodney and he reached down to pick up his fallen food and try again. Sheppard yanked his hand away again and this time he dropped his fork, "It's incredible you managed to get to this position of authority," said Rodney reaching down at grab at his fallen cutlery, "You're such a child," The fallen fork was retrieved, with remnants of potato and Sheppard smiled. It was covered in fluff._

"_Ew, Don't they clean the floors here. That's a serious health risk," he said turning around and holding the fork up to some of the kitchen staff. They just shrugged and turned away._

_Sheppard pushed his food away and leaned on his hand, "Just hurry up,"_

"_Well let me eat then." Said Rodney, now using his other hand. He placed some food in his mouth and satisfied smiled at Sheppard._

_Sheppard shook his head and looked up, just as one of the female engineering staff walked over. She smiled at Sheppard and ran a hand through her hair._

"_Hi,"_

"_Hey" said Sheppard sitting up straighter and giving her a cocky grin._

"_Anna, we're eating." Said Rodney stuffing some peas into his mouth._

"_We have a..uh..problem with one of the generators," she said not taking her eyes off Sheppard._

"_Oh I'm sure Rodney can help you with that," said Sheppard._

"_Yes yes, I'm sure I can." Said Rodney looking up and seeing the glances between the two. He sighed, "What's the problem?"_

"_One of the conduits has become damaged and we're having trouble integrating some systems for the scanning-" she tailed off._

_Sheppard smirked, "Integrating," he said._

_Rodney looked up at Anna and waved a hand up, "Hello, talking to me. The expert."_

_Anna whipped her head around and was talking to Rodney when she was drawn to the fact that the two men's hands were up an the table and were very close to each others._

_Sheppard was still smiling like a lunatic and Rodney looked just in time to follow her gaze. "Ah this," he said and bought his hand up and placed it on top of Sheppard's._

_Anna's eyes went wide and she gave Sheppard a look._

"_Oh no" said Sheppard trying to move his hand, but he couldn't, "This isn't, Rodney tell her."_

_Rodney just popped some bread into his mouth, shook his head and smiled. All the while his hand on top of Sheppard's. Anna turned on her heel and walked away._

"_I am going to kill you," said Sheppard pulling at the device._

"Oh that," said Rodney smiling. He was feeling extremely pleased with himself.

"You're just jealous," said Sheppard smiling, "Because she was talking to me."

"Oh purleeze," said Rodney feigning hurt, "Now on to more important things. I have to fix this generator."

"You know, I'd walk out if I could." Said Sheppard rubbing at his face, "Infact imagine me, walking away, I'm gone" he said.

Rodney gave him a look, "This generators on the east pier, so walk out that way," he said pointing and started walking. Sheppard trailed behind him sulking.

"It's raining," shouted Sheppard over a roar of thunder.

"Very perceptive," Shouted Rodney back.

They exchanged glances for a moment.

"I'm not going out in the rain." Said Sheppard.

"Look Major. This is entirely inconvenient for both of us, but this is essential work."

Sheppard shrugged, "Why cant Zelenka do it, or Kavanaugh?" he asked as he cringed saying that name.

"Because I am the only one who can do it." He said pulling on his restraint

"Fine." Said Sheppard stepping out in the rain and bringing his other hand up to shield his eyes, "Just work quickly."

"You're worried about the hair aren't you?" said Rodney smiling.

Sheppard said nothing, but his silence was evidence enough.

"So what's wrong with this thing?" asked Sheppard pointing at the conduit that was open.

"Naquadah generator," said Rodney kneeling down and pulling Sheppard down with him.

"Hey, remember," he said bringing up his wrist, "Attached."

"I hadn't noticed" said Rodney talking a scanner out of his pocket and running over the exposed wires.

"What you like _sleep_ with that thing?" asked Sheppard smiling.

Rodney glared at him, "You know if you shut up, I might get this done quicker."

"Fine," said Sheppard rubbing the rain out of his eyes, "I just don't think you're trying hard enough with the whole trying to get us unattached issue," he said glaring off into the distance.

"Not listening," muttered Rodney as he began to strip some of the wires.

"Maybe this is a deliberate attempt to spend time with me," said Sheppard spitting out some rain, "Yeah that's it." He smiled to himself.

Rodney shot him a look, "Trust me. I have no intention of us staying together any longer than necessary."

"You're not doing that right" said Sheppard watching him work.

"What would you know?" asked Rodney getting frustrated and Sheppard could see that despite the rain his face was getting flustered.

"Okay, fine don't listen to me," said Sheppard

"I wont," said Rodney.

"You know, I haven't peed in private in like 24 hours?" said Sheppard more to himself than anyone else, "And I haven't showered."

"So you should be grateful of this rain," said Rodney touching one of the wires. He cursed when a jolt of electricity scorched his fingertips. Simultaneously Sheppard grunted and gave Rodney a shove, "I told you about those wires."

Rodney fiddled for a minute longer and then closed the panel. "Right, we can go in now." he said placing his scanner back in his pocket, "I need to go to my lab, run some simulations and recon-" Sheppard was giving him a vacant look, "Ah why am I explaining this to you. We need to go to my lab."

-------------------------------------------------

As they were walking towards Rodney's lab, Sheppard's earpiece suddenly crackled and stopping Rodney he tried to listen to Weir.

"Okay, yeah, fine. Do I have to? Right, I'll do it," he gave Rodney a look and mimicked somebody talking to him over the radio, "Right, yeah, okay bye," and he shook his head, "We need to take a short detour."

"What was that all about?"

"Weir," he said dryly, "She wants me to go and talk to Officer Peterson. Apparently his temper got the better of him and he hit a member of personnel."

"Cant it wait?" whined Rodney as he was suddenly pulled down the corridor.

"Hey, look its got to be done now," he said striding towards one of the transporters and closing the doors before Rodney was fully in. He smiled, knowing that that would have pissed off Rodney, but he wanted him to work harder on a solution for getting them free.

They arrived at the debriefing room where a lone soldier was waiting for Sheppard. His hands were clasped behind his back, his shoulders straight, staring forward. When Sheppard walked in he seemed to stand even more stiffly, if that was possible, and Sheppard dragged Rodney in behind him.

"At ease," he said as he entered the room and the Soldier loosened his body posture, "You know why I'm here?" asked Sheppard.

"Yes Sir," he answered.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," said Rodney putting a hand up, "You see-"

"Mckay, shut up," said Sheppard not turning around. "Now look you wanna give me your side of this story or do you want the guy you hit to give his side of the story? Your choice."

The Officer in front of him shuffled uncomfortably on his heels and then looked up and shrugged, "He just riled me up. Made out I was stupid," he said raising an eyebrow.

Sheppard nodded, "So you hit him?" he said and waited for the response. He was however, distracted by Rodney behind him who kept wrenching his hand round, "Quit moving," he said snapping his head around.

"I just gave him a little shove."

"Weir said the guy has had to have stitches," said Sheppard wrenching his arm around, "I wouldn't call that a little shove."

"He hit his head, slipped." He said in explanation. "I'm sorry Sir, I guess I let my temper get the better of me. It wont happen again."

"You have to learn to control your-Rodney would you quit moving and stand still. Its like being attached to a five year old," he turned back to the Officer, "You have to control your temper. I don't need men who cant keep a level head." He turned again, "_Jesus_ Rodney," he gave the officer a nervous look and sighed.

"You dragged me here against my will," said Rodney.

"I did not," he said.

"I don't want to be here. Ergo, against my will." Said Rodney defiantly.

Sheppard turned back to the Officer. "Your dismissed, go apologise and report for menial duties for the next week."

"Yes sir," he said glancing at Rodney.

"You understand, I never want to have this conversation with you again?" he said

The officer nodded and departed the room.

"Nice talk about control," said Rodney not looking up from his data pad.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS

They walked into the lab and Sheppard placed a hand on Rodney's chest and pulled him back out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" he said glancing into the room, "What's with all the people?"

Rodney gave him a shifty look towards the room and casually said, "Oh that, yes didn't I mention we always have a brainstorm session."

Sheppard shook his head, "No, you didn't. I thought it was just going to be us in there _not_ the geek squad." He said having another look into the room.

"Its formality," said Rodney shrugging, "And undoubtedly they will still come to my conclusion." He smiled, "They always do."

"I don't want to go in there." Said Sheppard putting a hand on his hip.

"They know we're here now." Said Rodney sighing, "Plus it wont go on any longer than it needs to," he said and with that pulled Sheppard into the room.

They went to sit at the end of a long table in front of a lap top and Rodney switched it on, "Now before we begin, I don't want any mention of this," said Rodney holding up his wrist. Sheppard forced their hands back onto the table and the bracelets connected with a loud thud.

"Oh but I have some questions about that," said Zelenka smiling.

"We have more important items to talk about," said Kavanagh from across the room. He was shuffling some papers around and waving a biro in the air, "Now about this generator. Has the energy output been converted correctly?" he asked giving Sheppard a satisfactory glare.

Sheppard sneered and looked down at the table, absent mindly drumming his fingers.

"We converted it," said Zelenka from beside him, "You always think, we make mistake," he said raising a hand and flapping it in disgust.

"Well I've done that already," said Rodney mimicking Zelenka, "The more important issue is the exact scanning perimeters and looking at its long term use,"

"And its implications for Altlantis." Said a woman from the far side of the room.

Sheppard caught her eye and they drifted down to where his and Rodney's hands touched.

"Yes, good," said Rodney nodding.

Sheppard fingers drummed louder.

"So..we…should," Rodney looked down at Sheppards hand, "We should look at….." The fingers were getting faster, the noise louder, "So we should…..Major, please could you stop that!" he suddenly shouted, rising from his seat slightly.

Sheppard seemed in a daze and shook his head, "Huh?"

"The drumming of the fingers, very annoying." Said Kavanagh from across the room and pointing with the pen. Sheppard wanted to shove that pen somewhere.

"Oh," he said retracting his hand, "Sorry, guess I zoned out there."

"Oh great, a pilot that zones out," said Kavanagh snorting, "That's all we need."

"Could you even pilot a ship?" asked Sheppard sitting forward, "No? I didn't think so,"

Kavanagh turned his eyes back down to his calculations and muttered something about the complex scientific structures they work with and Sheppards inability to understand what they do.

Rodney gave Sheppard a warning look and turned to the other members of the 'brainstorming' team. In all there were about eight people crammed into the tiny lab and Sheppard didn't know half of their names. He sat back in his seat and listened for a while whilst they discussed the use of power and its long term effects. He decided to keep his mouth shut. It would be quick and painless if he sat back and didn't interrupt proceedings, no matter how dull they were. It couldn't go on for that long.

Two hours later and Sheppard had drummed his fingers for so long he was sure there was no way of actually stopping them anymore. They had taken on a life of their own and even the odd irritated look from Rodney had not stopped them.

He had counted the ceiling tiles, (Two thousand and sixty two), recited all the American states in his head, (forwards and backwards) and had amused himself by trying to build a pencil tower, (until it had fallen and averted everyone's attention to him.)

"So, lets talk about the scanning perimeters," said Rodney drinking the last dregs of his coffee.

"That was mine," said Sheppard grabbing the mug off him and turning it upside down.

"Sorry," said Rodney and he turned back to his geek friends.

Sheppard turned towards the coffee pot and stretched out his good hand towards it. His fingers touched the handle but that's as far as he got and defeated he turned back round and slammed the coffee cup down on the table, a little too loudly.

"So what exactly are you talking about?" asked Sheppard yawning and leaning forward.

"You've been sat here for hours and you still don't know?" asked Kavanagh with a tone of disbelief.

"True, I've been sat here," said Sheppard, "But I've managed to block you all out."

"We have testing a….how do you say….implement a scanner to locate anything in our skies around Atlantis," said Zelenka.

"How come I don't know about this?" said Sheppard turning to Rodney.

"We put the report on your desk three weeks ago." Said Rodney sighing, "Don't tell me you didn't see it?"

"Wait a minute," said Sheppard sitting stiffly, "I have a desk?"

Kavanagh rolled his eyes and a few of the other scientist snickered.

"We're just setting the parameters," said Rodney angling his laptop towards him.

Sheppard cast his eyes over the equations and did a quick mental calculation.

"Well I think you'll find that-" began Kavanagh and Sheppard was sure he even heard Rodney sigh.

"Uh, hey!" said Sheppard raising his hand.

Kavanagh rubbed at his head and not looking up said, "What now?"

"You're wrong," he said smiling, "This calculation here is off."

"No it isn't." said Rodney looking over the lap top, "Where?"

"You've not accounted for this here," he said pointing at the screen, "Add on a few hundred more square miles, otherwise you're leaving a big blind spot."

"What!" said Rodney and he took out a calculator to check his calculations.

Sheppard picked up a pencil and wrote it out, "Here."

After a minute Rodney's eyes went wide and he swallowed visibly, "I don't believe it. He's right."

"He cant be," said Kavanagh, himself getting out a calculator.

"He is right," said Zelenka pushing up his glasses.

Kavanagh shook his head, "I cant believe this," he said sagging in his seat.

"Wow, I guess I can pilot a ship and do the kinds of complicated equations you work on every day."

"There was no need for that," said Rodney as everyone left the room after hours of more 'brainstorming'.

"Oh there so was," said Sheppard smiling, "Come on, he's so arrogant."

Rodney raised an eyebrow at him.

"Im bored," said Sheppard in explanation, "Ford and Teyla have been offworld for the past few days on that trading mission,"

"You hate trading missions," interjected Rodney.

"Yes I do," said Sheppard tersely, "But Im not usually attached to you."

"I go on the missions with you," said Rodney looking up from typing.

"Yes but like I said, not attached," said Sheppard sighing.

He checked his watch and then activated his earpiece, "Elizabeth, any word on-"

"-Before you say it Major, no. You're still not cleared to go."

"But it's like 8:00," said Sheppard sighing.

"I know Major. I'll send the MALP through every five hours and you'll be the first to know about it. Its doubtful it wont be till tomorrow morning though. Our experts say there's no indication of the earthquakes stopping yet."

"Fine," said Sheppard turning off his earpiece, "You hear that?" he said rubbing at his neck.

"Yes," said Rodney equally as annoyed. "So your place or mine?" he asked meekly.

Sheppard shot him a look and shook his head, "Neither."

"Do you want to be the spooner or the spoonee?" he asked just as Zelenka walked into the room.

He looked at the two men very suspiciously, made a quick excuse and then left the room.

"Oh great, now he thinks there's going to be spooning," shouted Sheppard, "And there will be _no_ spooning," he said grimacing. "We'll have to sleep in the infirmary."

"That's not what you said to Weir though was it when you were attached to her?" said Rodney closing his lap top.

"She choose my room," said Sheppard innocently.

"Oh right, _she_ choose," he said, "So is that all you did?" asked Rodney, "Sleep?"

"A gentleman never tells," said Sheppard raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, what are you two doing here?" said Beckett as Sheppard dragged Rodney into the room.

"Stop walking like that," snapped Rodney.

"Like what?" asked Sheppard turning around.

"Like you're trying to lose me."

"Am i?" asked Sheppard turning to Beckett and giving him a wink.

"I just asked a question, what do you want?" asked Beckett shoving his hands into his pockets.

"We're staying here for the night," said Sheppard walking over to one of the beds and sitting down. Rodney stood beside him, one hand outstretched, the other clasping at his lap top.

"Oh no your not," said Beckett with a shake of his head, "I have genuinely sick people here, they don't need to be exposed to your arguing all night."

"We don't argue," said Rodney.

"Yeah we do," said Sheppard swinging his legs back and forth, "Look Doc, you see the problem we're having. One night, and we'll be out of your hair."

"We'll be good." Said Rodney nodding.

Beckett walked over to one of the beds and pushed it so that it was flush against the one Sheppard was sitting on. "Fine" he said smoothing down the sheet, "But if you two bicker, that's it."

"We will be quiet," said Sheppard, "We're just going to sit here and Rodney is going to try and interpret this inscription on this bracelet."

Rodney managed to get up onto the bed beside Sheppard's and turn on his laptop.

Rodney had had no success in translating the inscription and once it got beyond midnight Sheppard had finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He wished the same could be said for his other half, who was currently still typing away on his damn laptop.

Click, click, click, click, click.

Click.

Silence………click………..click.

Sheppard rolled over and cracked open an eye, "What are you doing?"

"These simulations won't write themselves," said Rodney taking a bite of a power bar. He looked at Sheppard, "Want some?"

"No," stated Sheppard clearing his throat. He looked at his watch, "Its four in the morning."

Click…click

"I know,"

"So, go to sleep."

Click…click "I don't sleep at night. I work."

"You could have told me this earlier." Said Sheppard readjusting his pillow and the vest he was still wearing. The pockets were uncomfortable and Velcro kept making little noises when he moved. "We have a long day tomorrow," said Sheppard closing his eyes again, "We're going back to that planet."

"Not if its still unstable."

Sheppard cracked open that eye again, "Oh, we're going. Stable or not."

"Does Weir know of your decision?"

"Nope."

"Would you two keep it down!"

"Sorry Beckett," said Rodney.

"Sorry," said Sheppard and he gave Rodney a shove. "Shut up."

Rodney gave him a glare and repeatedly pressed a few buttons to annoy him. Sheppard sat up suddenly and hit his hand away from the laptop, "I'm not kidding. I have the headache from hell and you're making it worse. So shut up." He pressed the off switch to his laptop and the screen fuzzed to black.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" shouted Rodney angrily turning it back on, "I hadn't saved that."

"Well that's your own fault." Snapped Sheppard wrenching Rodney's arm to his side and lying back again.

"You just better hope that work is still here or I'll be up for another five hours."

"That's it you two," said Beckett as he walked into the infirmary looking rather dishevelled, "I want you out of my infirmary."

"Oh Beckett, it's Rodney not me."

"Well I can hardly throw one of you out" said Beckett sharply and he scanned the room to look at his other patients.

Sheppard sat up and Rodney collected his laptop and they both stood up, "You're a sadist." Said Sheppard rubbing at his face, "Can I get some Tylenol first?"

Beckett near threw a bottle at him and started to usher them out of the room.

"Carson, you're making a big mistake," shouted Rodney as he clung to his work for dear life.

"I don't think so," said Beckett and if he had a door he would have slammed it.

-----------------------

"Major Sheppard, Major Sheppard." Sheppard jerked his head up and cursed when he realised he still had his nagging headache.

He opened his eyes and Weir was stood over him, hands on her hips, "What are you two doing?" she asked.

Sheppard pushed himself up and realised that Rodney himself was stirring.

They had set up camp last night in Weirs office. On the floor they had laid out two sleeping bags and begrudgingly attempted to sleep.

Although Sheppard had been used to sleeping in close proximity to men before in army barracks, he had quickly realised that Rodney wasn't and had slept as far apart as he physically could have all night.

"Oh, we had nowhere else to go."

"Beckett threw us out," said Rodney rubbing at his eyes.

Weir just stared down at the two vagrants and shook her head. "You'll be pleased to know that the MALP has reported the earthquakes have stopped. So as soon as you are both ready, you are set to go."  
Sheppard got up quickly and smiled, "Yes Ma'am," and pulled Rodney to his feet.

----------------------------

When they stepped through the gate, Sheppard scanned the area and let out a breath he was holding.

The outpost looked wrecked. Fallen rocks had crushed equipment and dented the ground.

"Teyla, Ford stay close to the gate. If this place starts shaking again, I want you to get out fast."

"Its highly likely that even if there was a repeat performance of last time that the structure would fail. Its held fast for this long." Said Rodney checking his scanner.

"So how was your trading mission?" asked Sheppard beginning to follow Rodney's lead.

"Not too interesting Sir, if that's what you're asking." Said Ford smiling.

"No wraiths, explosions, hostile natives?" asked Sheppard hopefully.

"Not one," said Teyla,"It was very quiet."

"Glad I didn't miss anything then." Said Sheppard as he was dragged around a fallen rock by Rodney.

"What are we looking for exactly?" asked Ford, P90 held up in a defensive position.

"Not sure," said Rodney, "Im looking for anything with an inscription like this." He said holding up a piece of paper and Ford and Teyla gathered around to have a look.

They decided to split up into two groups. Teyla and Ford would check the area surrounding the gate and Sheppard and Rodney would check one the back rooms where Rodney had first found the bracelets.

"So what are you going to do first when we're separated?" asked Sheppard P90 held up, flashlight pointing forward as they entered the room.

"I'm going to spend a lot of time on my own in my room." Said Rodney without thinking.

"Oh really." Said Sheppard raising an eyebrow.

"Childish," said Rodney scanning the room.

"So shall we split up?" asked Sheppard.

"Again with the humour." Said Rodney pulling him over to a table, "I found them here."

Suddenly, they both felt a tremor under the ground.

"Uh sir, did you feel that?" he heard Ford say over the radio.

Sheppard licked his lips, "Yeah, it must be an aftershock. Right?" he said turning to Rodney.

Another one made both of them reach out for something to steady themselves.

A piece of rock fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor.

Rodney gave him a nervous glance.

"Sir we've got rocks falling all around us here," Ford said over the radio.

Sheppard waited for a moment, as if testing to see if the tremors would stop, but they became more violent and the ground beneath them shifted.

"Rodney, you said this place should hold," said Sheppard.

"I said _should_."

"Ah crap. Ford, Teyla I want you to go back through the gate. Rodney and I aren't leaving till we get these things off us."

"Major is that wise?" he heard Teyla say, "What if you cannot find a solution?"

"We will," said Sheppard with gritted teeth.

"We have," shouted Rodney suddenly and he picked up a round silver object off the table.

"Ford, go through. If we're not through in ten, close the gate and come back for us."

"Yes sir."

Rodney was holding the silver object up, "Do you remember this?" he asked Sheppard.

"What, no, should ?" asked Sheppard as he dodged a bit of falling rock.

"Do you remember when I said I wanted to go back for the silver object that looked _important_?" he waited and then Sheppard's eyes grew wide.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Sheppard.

Rodney examined the silver piece in his hands and pointed at a string of ancient, "It's the same as on the bracelets," he said turning it over in his hands, "Like an ancient key," he said inspecting it.

"Well get us unlocked then," shouted Sheppard. This time a piece of rock hit him on his shoulder and he yelped out in pain. He sank to his knees and rubbed at the sore spot.

"You okay?" asked Rodney helping up to his feet.

"You think this place will hold much longer?" asked Sheppard still rubbing at his shoulder.

Rodney looked up at the ceiling as a piece of rubble hit him on the nose, "Ow!"

Sheppard stifled a laugh, "Come on."

Rodney held the silver disk towards the bracelets. Nothing happened.

"Perhaps you have to press something," shouted Sheppard as they rocked on their feet.

"I don't know," shouted Rodney, "Stop shouting."

"Is that even the right thing!" shouted Sheppard as they grabbed onto the table for support.

"The inscription matches…I don't understand!" he shouted and a piece of rubble hit him on the top of the head. He sank to the ground unconscious and pulled Sheppard down with him.

"Rodney!" he checked him over. He would have a sizeable bump on his head but he wasn't bleeding.

"Damn it Rodney I am not hauling your ass around," he gave him a shake, "Wake up!" he looked at his watch. By now the gate would have been open for five minutes. "Rodney Mckay, open your eyes!" He gave him another shake.

Realising the silver device was still in Rodney's hand he picked it up. The device hummed and glowed when he picked it up.

"Ancient gene activated," he mumbled under his breath and bought it up close to their bracelets. The device was suddenly drawn to them and as it connected both bracelets came loose and fell the floor with a clang.

Sheppard smiled, rubbed at his wrist and then for good measure threw both of the bracelets away from him as far as he could.

"Rodney," he shouted into the mans ear, "We're free" he said and gave his radio a couple of clicks, "Ford, you there?"

"Yes sir, we are"

"Did you go through that gate?"

"No Sir, we thought we would wait a few extra minutes."

"Id be pissed off if I wasn't so relieved to have these devices off," he gave Rodney a shove and his eyes fluttered open, "I need some help here. Rodney got popped on the head by a rock.."

"Coming sir."

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble and Sheppard looked on as rocks fell from the sky and blocked the entrance.

With a groan he dived out of the way and felt his head connect with the ground. He saw stars for a moment and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Ford, we got a problem," he said into his radio.

"We can see that Sir," said Ford.

"We will go back through and get some help," said Teyla over the radio.

Sheppard sighed and scanned the room. "Yeah good idea, there's no way out of here other than that door." He felt a trickle of blood down the back of his neck.

"Okay Ford out."

The rumbling was beginning to die down and Sheppard theorised that those must have been aftershocks, similar to what they had on earth.

Sheppard went over to Rodney and dragged him up into a sitting position. He stirred and opened his eyes, "Urg my head."

"You got hit by rock," he said slapping at his face to keep him awake.

Rodney slapped his hands away and rested his head.

"So you want to hear the good news or the bad news?" asked Sheppard sitting beside him.

Rodney rubbed at his head, "The good," he said.

"Okay well the good news, is-"

"-we're not attached," said Rodney moving his hand around wildly.

Sheppard nodded and smiled grimly, "The bad news is, we're now stuck together in this cave."

Rodney laughed, "What?"

"Funny isn't it?" Said Sheppard rubbing at his wrist where the bracelet had fallen off. It was sore.

"The tremors have died down." Said Rodney looking up at the ceiling. There was a hole where the rocks had been and sunlight was pouring in.

"Yeah," said Sheppard following his gaze up, "And we have a skylight,"

Rodney nodded, but regretted it when his head hurt.

"So we just sitting and waiting?" asked Rodney.

"Sitting and waiting," repeated Sheppard. "So, what's the first thing you're going to do when you get out of this cave?" asked Sheppard. "Spend time alone?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Funny" said Rodney scowling and rubbing at his head, "Why don't we shut up and wait for rescue?"

"Fine by me," said Sheppard laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"I mean, we've been stuck together so long. I don't think I have anything left to say to you," said Rodney.

"Me either."

"Plus I don't want to talk to you. You set me back days with my research." There was a pause, "So we'll be quiet."

"Fine," said Sheppard again.

"Fine," said Rodney, "How did you get the device to work?"

Sheppard gave him a look, "I thought you didn't want to talk to me?"

"Yeah, right."

"Right." Said Sheppard.

They sat in silence and waited for rescue.

THE END

They do get rescued by the way, I just thought it would be funny to end it with them bickering in the cave.


End file.
